1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for transmitting power from a power source to an output shaft in a manner that the output shaft cannot be rotated unless the gear box forming part of the power transfer device is driven in a rotatable manner.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Many power transfer devices have been provided for transmitting power from a prime mover or other power source to a point of use of rotational power with such developments including various types of transmissions, gear systems, and the like.